1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polybutadiene composition comprising at least two polybutadiene components different in melting temperature from each other and each having, as a principal structure, a 1,2-polybutadiene structure, and a process for producing the same.
The polybutadiene composition of the present invention is useful for modifying synthetic polymeric materials and for reinforcing rubber materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polybutadiene having, as a principal structure, a 1,2-polybutadiene structure, which will be referred to as "1,2-polybutadiene" hereinafter, has vinyl groups located in side chains thereof and thus is expected to be excellent in a mix-kneading property with other polymers and elastomers. Also, it is known that the 1,2-polybutadiene having a relatively high melting temperature of about 150.degree. C. is generally a tenacious resin. Accordingly, there have been attempts to obtain a tenacious resin alloy by blending the above-mentioned 1,2-polybutadiene into various rubber or synthetic resin materials.
However, it is also known that where the conventional 1,2-polybutadiene resin having a high melting temperature of about 150.degree. C. is blended with rubber or synthetic resin materials in a simple manner, a problem occurs that the 1,2-polybutadiene resin cannot be satisfactorily dispersed therein. Further, when a conventional 1,2-polybutadiene resin having a relatively low melting temperature of from about 100.degree. C. to about 120.degree. C. is blended into a different type of polymer, there occurs a problem that the reinforcing effect of the 1,2-polybutadiene resin is unsatisfactory.